borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Where Angels Fear to Tread
Where Angels Fear to Tread is a story mission in Borderlands 2 given by Roland. The mission is performed, starting at Sanctuary and continuing in Thousand Cuts, The Bunker and Control Core Angel locations. Background :"Angel is going to give you Handsome Jack, but only if you deactivate her first." Walkthrough Objectives :Reach Angel and steal the Vault Key. *Convince Claptrap to help *Go to Thousand Cuts *Meet Claptrap *Deactivate barrier *Destroy autocannons: 0/11 *Destroy bunker *Open security door *Destroy Eridium injectors: 0/3 *Steal Vault Key Strategy The first objective is to meet with Claptrap in Sanctuary and convince him to help in the fight with Handsome Jack. Follow into the Thousand Cuts, break through the attacking Hyperion forces, talk to the Claptrap and he leads the way through the "Container Containment Field". The hill climb beyond gates of Containment Field is guarded by Hyperion personnel and loaders, with some automated gun turrets and air support from surveyors. Arrayed against them, Slab Support Buzzards also provide some air cover of their own. While not overly dangerous to the Hyperion force, the buzzards do present a distraction to help reduce fire on the Vault Hunters. Further up the hill, Hyperion commences a mortar bombardment and calls in a badass constructor to block the attack. The next area is The Bunker, where Brick ECHOs a transmission to take out the autocannons spread around its upper reaches. They don't pose much of a threat as they will usually focus on the air support Slabs, but upon the destruction of the first cannon loaders will spawn and laser countermeasures will activate. The loaders can be fought off, but will be continually reinforced by new loaders while the autocannon remain the priority target. The laser grids damage anyone in contact with them and appear both on the upper platform and on the outer ring. The stairways connecting the two are safe from the laser grids, but otherwise the damage can be mitigated by leaping clear or finding other raised places to jump onto. When the twelve autocannons have been destroyed, Handsome Jack reveals the real bunker, a giant robotic aircraft called the BNK3R. BNK3R attacks with autocannons and mortars, presenting ample reason to stay mobile or take cover when the turrets deploy. Corrosive weaponry is generally effective against BNK3R, although rocket launchers can also be used to eliminate its turrets with splash damage. BNK3R's destruction removes the final block to accessing Control Core Angel. Control Core Angel lies deep within the Hyperion installation and is reached by a deep elevator shaft. Angel remains captive in the middle of the expansive chamber, and asks that the three Eridium injectors be destroyed so that she might be free, even though such a freedom also means her demise as a result. The injectors are soon revealed to be shielded however, and further protected by stationary turrets digistructed from overhead supports, Shock Field Generators on the floor that deal damage in lightning discharges, and waves of loaders. The floor of the chamber presents a dangerous place to fight with all of these hazards, but also provides room to move and dodge. At various stages Angel will also summon ammunition to this area. The ledge at the door is by contrast a much safer place to fight, and much of the damage from the loaders can be avoided by crouching, but the drawback to remaining in this position is the lack of ammunition resupply. Roland enters the chamber soon after the fighting starts and proceeds to disable the shields protecting the injectors. At later stages he also deploys his Scorpio Turret and helps with the actual fighting. Lilith, against all advice, also teleports in to join the fight. Once the pair of them are fully engaged, the fighting becomes easier, although tougher enemies will appear during the closing stages of the fight and can still wreak havoc on unwary attackers. Completion :"Angel is dead, and the Crimson Raiders are in possession of the Vault Key. It's time to take down Handsome Jack." Turn In: Roland Mission Transcript Trivia *The title of the mission comes from a line in Alexander Pope's poem ''An Essay on Criticism''. The full line is, "For fools rush in where angels fear to tread". Video Walkthroughs Borderlands 2 Walkthrough - Where Angels Fear to Tread - Main Missions (Part 15a) Borderlands 2 Walkthrough - Where Angels Fear to Tread - Main Missions (Part 15b) Where Angels Fear to Tread fr:Interdit aux Anges ru:Где ангел не решится сделать шаг uk:Де Ангел Не Зробить Крок Вперед